Süße Träume
by Kraehe
Summary: Eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, sehr peinlich für Hermine, sehr aufwühlend für Snape. grins lest selbst


Süße Träume

(SS/HG HBP)

Mit einem leichten Schauder packte Hermine ihre Bücher zurück in die Tasche. In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wirkte er noch düsterer und gefährlicher als früher in Zaubertränke. Sie riskierte einen kurzen Blick hinüber zum Pult und fuhr zusammen. Seine schwarzen Augen bohrten sich direkt in ihre. Mit zittrigen Händen schulterte sie ihren Rucksack. Warum hatte er sie heute die ganze Stunde über so angestarrt, wo er sich doch sonst damit begnügte, sie komplett zu ignorieren? Tief in Gedanken folgte sie Ron und Harry zur Tür, beide diskutierten gerade aufgeregt über Stärken und Schwächen der einzelnen Ravenclaw Spieler.

„Miss Granger,", Snapes Stimme verursachte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Mit einem sehr unguten Gefühl im Bauch drehte sie sich um und zwang sich dazu, Snape in die Augen zu sehen. „Ich habe noch etwas mit Ihnen zu besprechen.", er hob missbilligend eine Augenbraue als Ron und Harry ebenfalls zurückblieben um Snape anzustarren.

„Nicht mit Ihnen, Potter, Weasley. Noch nicht." In seiner Stimme lag eine unterdrückte Spannung. Hermines Gedanken rasten. Hatte sie irgend etwas angestellt, war ihr Aufsatz über Murtlab-Essenz falsch gewesen, den sie heute abgegeben hatte? Oder hatte sie einen Fehler begangen, war sie unvorsichtig gewesen? Nein, sie hatte mit niemandem darüber gesprochen. Und dennoch… es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein Legilimens die Bilder sehen würde, die ihr dauernd im Kopf herumgeisterten.

„Raus!" Die drei fuhren zusammen. Harry und Ron warfen Hermine einen letzten besorgten Blick zu und verschwanden dann so schnell sie konnten aus dem Raum.

Snape glitt langsam an ihr vorbei und schloss die Tür. Während er ihr tief in die Augen sah, versiegelte er sie außerdem mit einem Bann, den Hermine nicht kannte. Sie wendete sich ab, las er bereits ihre Gedanken? Würde sie es merken? Was hatte er vor? Unsicher trat sie einige Schritte zurück. Die Vorhänge vor den großen Fenstern waren noch immer zugezogen und Fackellicht erleuchtete den Raum.

„Niemand wird uns stören, Miss Granger." Seine Stimme klang sanft, aber sie meinte, unterdrückten Ärger darin zu hören.

„Worum geht es, Professor? Habe ich in meinem Aufsatz…"

„Verkaufen Sie mich nicht für dumm, Granger!" Mit einem Krachen landete seine Hand auf dem Tisch, sein Gesicht war wutverzerrt und er schien sie mit seinen Blicken aufspießen zu wollen. Hermine hatte ihn selten so unkontrolliert erlebt. Sie war sich nun sicher, dass ein Missverständnis vorliegen musste, sie hatte ja nichts Verbotenes getan, nicht in den letzten Tagen zumindest. Etwas sicherer antwortete sie: „Professor, es tut mir leid, aber ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, wovon Sie sprechen."

Snape schwieg einige Sekunden. Als er wieder sprach, wich Hermine erschrocken zurück. Seine Stimme vibrierte vor unterdrücktem Hass.

„Vor einigen Jahren sind Sie in mein Büro eingedrungen und haben mir etwas gestohlen." Er fegte ihren angesetzten Einwand mit einer wütenden Handbewegung hinweg. „Glauben Sie nicht, dass ich es nicht gewusst hätte, die ganze Zeit über. Aber diesmal…", sein Gesicht war weiß vor Zorn, „…sind Sie zu weit gegangen. Diesmal wird Dumbledore Sie nicht schützen. Nie, niemals hat es jemand gewagt in meine Privatgemächer einzudringen!"

„Ich war nicht in Ihren Privatgemächern, Professor!" Sie spürte kalten Stein im Rücken. Ohne es zu merken war sie bis zur Wand zurückgewichen. Hektisch sah sie sich um, sie saß in der Falle. Offenbar war Snape vollkommen durchgedreht. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie, wie er Stück für Stück an sie heranschlich.

„Leider… ist mir das Veritaserum ausgegangen.", sein Tonfall jedoch klang nicht danach, als würde er es sehr bereuen. „Daher muss ich leider auf Methoden zurückgreifen, die ein wenig… unangenehmer für uns beide sein werden."

„Professor…", hektisch sah sie sich um, ihr Herz hämmerte. Er würde doch nicht die unverzeihlichen Flüche an ihr anwenden? Um etwas Zeit zu schinden, fragte sie: „Wann ist es passiert? Wurde Ihnen etwas gestohlen?"

Doch Snape ließ sich nicht darauf ein. „Sie wissen das besser als ich. Sehen Sie mir in die Augen."

Plötzlich wusste Hermine, was er vorhatte. „Nein!" Sie musste laut aufgeschrieen haben, denn auf Snapes Gesicht zeigte sich ein hässliches Lächeln. „Etwas zu verbergen, Miss Granger?", fragte er mit sanfter Stimme. Noch immer kam er näher und war nun keinen Meter mehr von ihr entfernt.

Ihre Haut brannte, als ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. Er durfte es nicht erfahren, er durfte einfach nicht! Sie würde sterben, wenn er… sie schloss die Augen und presste die Hände vors Gesicht. Dass sie damit eine lächerliche Figur abgab, war ihr egal. Soweit sie wusste, brauchte er Blickkontakt um ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Professor, bitte… ich war nicht in ihren Räumen, ich habe nicht…" Mit einem Schmerzensschrei riss sie die Augen auf. Er hatte in ihre Haare gegriffen und ihren Kopf nach hinten gerissen. Sein Gesicht war nun direkt vor ihrem und seine kohleschwarzen Augen bohrten sich tief in ihre Seele. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, zischte er: „Legilimens!", und sie fühlte seine überwältigende Anwesenheit in ihrem Geist.

„Nun, wollen wir doch mal sehen, wie Potter an mein Buch gekommen ist…"

Alles schien sich um sie zu drehen, als Snape in ihren Erinnerungen wühlte. Sie hatte gelesen, dass man seinen Geist von allen Gedanken und Gefühlen frei machen musste. Aber die Angst schwappte in immer neuen Wellen über sie hinweg. Sie wusste zu gut, welche Gedanken dort ganz tief begraben lagen, welche Gedanken Snape unter keinen Umständen finden durfte…

„Aaah, wir nähern uns der Sache.", hauchte Snape genießerisch.

Sein Atem auf ihrer Haut ließ Hermine erschaudern und sie sank immer tiefer in ihre Erinnerungen hinein. Die Angst, zu versagen, das warme Gefühl als Ron ihr sagte, sie wäre die wunderbarste Frau, die er je kennen gelernt hatte, das Gefühl, gegen Windmühlen zu kämpfen und von niemandem verstanden zu sein, alles brandete über sie hinweg, ohne dass sie sich noch dagegen wehren konnte. Wie von weit her hörte sie Snapes gelangweilte Stimme: „Wie äußerst tragisch."

Snape. Die Erinnerung schnitt sich mit schmerzender Klarheit in ihren Geist. Sie fühlte seine Gier, mit aller Macht hielt er den Gedanken fest und spannte ihn auf, bis er Hermines gesamtes Denken einnahm.

Es war tiefschwarze Nacht im Mädchenschlafraum des Gryffindorturms und bis auf Krummbeins leises Schnurren und Parvatis gelegentliches Seufzen im Schlaf war nichts zu hören. Hermine drehte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her. Wieder einmal konnte sie nicht schlafen, wieder einmal verfolgten sie diese kalten schwarzen Augen. Snape hatte sie wie immer ignoriert heute. Nicht zum ersten mal fragte sie sich, ob er sich ihr gegenüber so verhielt, weil sie ein Schlammblut war. Oder lag es daran, dass sie mit Harry befreundet war? Sie seufzte, nein. Vermutlich war seine Abneigung rein persönlicher Natur. Wenn sie ihm doch nur zeigen könnte, dass sie mehr war als die „unerträgliche Besserwisserin". Sie musste leise über sich selbst kichern. Oh ja, sie hatte genaue Vorstellungen davon, wie sie das anstellen würde. Langsam glitt Hermine in einen Tagtraum hinüber.

Gelassen stand sie vor seinem Bett und besah sich ihr Werk. Severus´ blasse Hand- und Fußgelenke waren unlösbar an die schwarzen Metallpfosten seines Bettes gebunden. Verzweifelt zog und zerrte er, sein schöner nackter Körper bog und wandte sich, aber er konnte sich nicht befreien. Sein Zauberstab lag weit entfernt, unerreichbar für ihn. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen starrte er sie an. In seinem Blick lag Wut, aber auch eine Unsicherheit, die sein Gesicht irgendwie… verletzlich wirken ließ. Heiße Wellen durchliefen ihren Körper als sie auf den wehrlosen Mann hinabsah.

Ein Rest von der Hermine, die noch immer im VgddK Raum festsaß, bäumte sich auf und kämpfte einen verzweifelten Kampf. Er durfte nicht, er durfte es nicht sehen… aber sie hatte keine Chance.

Die Traum-Hermine begann langsam, sich zu entkleiden. Sie fühlte, wie warme Luft vom Kamin über ihre bloße Haut strich. Severus hatte nun aufgehört zu kämpfen und beobachtete sie mit einem durchdringenden Blick. Sein Glied begann steif zu werden, er hatte keine Chance, es zu verbergen. Als sie sich ausgezogen hatte, kniete sie sich langsam aufs Bett und beugte sich über ihn. Er versuchte, vor ihr zurückzuweichen und kämpfte gegen die Fesseln an. Langsam strich sie an seinen Beinen entlang aufwärts, zog Kreise um sein pralles, aufgerichtetes Teil und begann dann damit, genießerisch langsam den Rest seines Körpers zu liebkosen. Sein Atem ging schneller, sie hörte sein Herz pochen. Er versuchte nun nicht mehr, seine Erregung zu leugnen und erwiderte ihren Kuss heiß und leidenschaftlich, immer wieder stieß er seine Zunge in ihren Mund, spielte mit ihrer. Doch Hermine zog sich zurück und ließ ihn leiden. Immer wieder neckte sie ihn, streichelte ihn mit ihren Fingern in Extase um sich dann wieder vor ihm zurück zu ziehen. Mit ihren Fingernägeln zog sie rote Bahnen über seine Haut, umkreiste sein Geschlechtsteil immer und immer wieder, küsste ihn, biss ihn, ohne das empfindlichste Stück auch nur zu berühren. Endlich, als er sich ihr stöhnend und immer unkontrollierter entgegenwand, nahm sie ihn in sich auf. Severus bäumte sich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen auf. Sie spürte, wie er in ihr vor Erregung zuckte, doch sie hielt still und biss ihn in seinen entblößten weißen Hals, während sie seinen Kopf an den Haaren zurückbog. Sein Atem ging nun heftig und stoßweise, seine Hände zerrten an ihren Fesseln. Sie bewegte ihr Becken ein kleines bisschen und beobachtete zufrieden, das vor Erregung angespannte Gesicht von Snape, seine geschlossenen Lider, die pulsierende Schlagader an seinem Hals.

„Möchtest du, dass ich weitermache?", fragte Hermine mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Jaa…", seine Antwort war kaum mehr als ein Seufzer.

Sie grub ihre Fingernägel so stark in seine Seiten, dass er vor Schmerz aufschrie. „Ja, was?"

Quälend langsam fuhr sie an seinem Körper hinab, der verzweifelt versuchte, ihr auszuweichen. Seiner Erregung wie auch immer tat das jedenfalls keinen Abbruch. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und wand sich ihr entgegen. Ein leises Wimmern entrang seiner Kehle. Langsam, quälend langsam bewegte sich Hermine. Snapes schlanker Körper bog und wand sich vor Erregung. Auch Hermines Erregung steigerte sich immer weiter. Der hilflose und ausgelieferte Tränkemeister bescherte ihr ein nie gekanntes Hochgefühl. Sie spürte, dass nur noch ein Hauch nötig wäre, und er würde sie anflehen…

„Bitte,… bitte Hermine.", presste er heiser zwischen zwei Stöhnern hervor. „Bitte."

Heftig und brutal ließ sie sich nun immer wieder auf ihn hinab, bis er sich mit einem heiseren Aufschrei in sie ergoss. Auch Hermine konnte ihren Höhepunkt nun nicht mehr zurückhalten. Eine heiße, pulsierende Welle brandete über sie hinweg und ein wildes Zucken umschloss ihren Finger, als sie die Augen öffnete und sich heftig atmend im Mädchenschlafsaal wiederfand.

Hermine kniete auf dem Boden, ihr Gesicht glühte. Heiße Tränen der Scham liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Heftig atmend riss Snape seine Hände von ihrem Haar los, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte und fuhr zurück. Auch er war auf den Boden gesunken. Kaltes Grauen stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund starrte er sie an.

Die Stille war greifbar. Hermines Hals war wie zugeschnürt. Nie, nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so entwürdigt, so schmutzig gefühlt. Endlich brach das Schluchzen aus ihr heraus und sie krümmte sich unkontrolliert zitternd auf dem Steinboden zusammen. Sie würde Hogwarts verlassen, noch heute, sie konnte doch so nicht weiterleben! wie sollte sie sich jemals wieder von Snape unterrichten lassen? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und eine grenzenlose Übelkeit machte sich in ihr breit.

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis der Lehrer endlich aufstand und steif zur Tür hinüber ging. Er räusperte sich. „Kein Wort davon zu irgendjemandem.", presste er tonlos hervor. Dann öffnete er die Tür und verschwand.


End file.
